As the dimensions of integrated circuit wiring has decreased, the difference between the process bias between narrow and wide wires has increased making control of the resistance of the wires difficult and reducing the performance of the integrated circuitry. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.